The present invention relates generally to new and novel improvements in a utility cart. More particularly, the present invention relates to a utility cart which is capable of being readily converted from a first configuration as a conventional utility cart with the area above the bottom table being open into a second configuration as a bin cart, including a number of outwardly extending storage bins.
Various types of known prior art utility carts are currently available to support, move and store various items. However, many known prior art utility carts have drawbacks which limit their functionality and use. For example, most of the known prior art utility carts are fabricated from steel and include a top table, a bottom table and four corner support columns, although some known prior art utility carts are fabricated from a polymeric material, such as plastic. Such known prior art utility carts generally have a fixed configuration and are not capable of being readily modified.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a utility cart which is capable of being readily converted from a first configuration as a conventional utility cart, with the area above the bottom table being open, into a second configuration as a bin cart, including a number of outwardly extending storage bins.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a utility cart which includes side members having xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d beam type construction.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a utility cart which includes a top table and/or a bottom table with panel members which pivot from an upright position to form a recessed top surface and/or bottom surface to a downward position to form a substantially flat top table surface and/or substantially flat bottom table surface.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a utility cart which includes a handle having an organizer integrally built therein, including a beverage container holder, a storage tray and one or more storage compartments.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a utility cart which is capable of being readily converted from a first configuration as a conventional utility cart with the area above the bottom table being open into a second configuration as a bin cart, including a number of outwardly extending storage bins. In addition, the utility cart in accordance with the present invention includes side members having xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d beam type construction, the top table and the bottom table have panel members which pivot from an upright position to form a recessed top table and/or a recessed bottom table to a downward position to form a substantially flat top table and/or a substantially flat bottom table and the handle has an organizer integrally built therein, including a beverage container holder, a storage tray and one or more storage compartments.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.